RvB Shorts
by re-VOLUTiON2010
Summary: Related One shots about the two teams on the canyon..May range from humor to romance and some chapters may go for more parts if u guys want to continue it....
1. A Day At The Canyon

RvB Shorts

Hey there darcry09 here with my first ever fic...EVER so dont blame me if i suck (hopefully not). Anywho this will be...as the title says...short RvB stories about

the life of nearly each and everyone on the boxed canyon we grow weary of.

Now...lets get started...

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything except the events are owned by their respective owners

* * *

Chapter one

A day in the Canyon

"_Well? Where should we start?"_

_-Me_

The day started off as it usually would.... Caboose talking to Sheila about god know's what, Tucker getting the living crap beaten outta him by Tex for some unknown reason and Church was spying on the reds.

"What the hell are they doing?" Said the soldier in cobalt armor

Well Sarge was cleaning the warthog (i thought it was the puma?)

The two idiots, more specifically Simmons and Grif, were arguing about who

gets to keep the gravity hammer they found in the underground caverns and

donut was......

"Wait...Where's Donut" Said the orange armored soldier asked

"I should keep that Grav Hammer Grif cause i found it!" Simmons replied

"I said where's Donut you freaking jack ass"

"Oh...well i have no idea. Go ask Sa-"

"Nah who cares..." Grif interrupted upon hearing to ask Sarge

Meanwhile..... At the Blues

"Ow..Ow..Ow..Ow..Ow.."

Junior was helplessly watching his dad get his ass kicked by Tex

"STOP HITTING ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"You started it!"

Church was heading back to base because he could hear tucker getting

massacred over the radio

"God tucker, what did you do now..."

When suddenly....

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Tex stopped hitting tucker and Caboose went to the roof to see what just happened

"What just happened?!" Shouted tucker

"How the hell should i know?!" Tex Shouted back

"Why are we shouting?!" Shouted Caboose, obviously clueless....

Tex grabbed a sniper rifle right before tucker did which made him say "fuck..."

Tex saw as she zoomed in the sniper rifle a HUGE (As big as their base but slightly bigger) metal crate

and what appeared to be Church'es arm outside the ever so large metal crate

"Church probably got crushed by the damn thing..." said Tex to noone in particular

"Bow chicka bow w- OW!"

Tex hit his face with the rifle together with "Shut it tucker"

Back to the reds.....

"Woah....look at the size of that thing!!" Shouted Simmons

"Well whatever it is it made me ruin the warthog!"

"Dont you mean the puma?"

Sarge then looked at grif and grif knew if he continued talking he would be living

the rest of his life without ever having children so he closed his mouth

"Lets check it out!" Said an ever enthusiastic Donut that appeared from nowhere

And with that so did the blues

At the middle of the Canyon

"Church? Church?" Yelled Tex

"Guys?!" From the guy crushed by the big..metal..thing...

"WHAT IN SAM HELL IS THIS THING?!" i guess you now who said it

"How should we know?!"

"Guys could you stop arguing and GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!" church yelled back

"I'm on it" Simmons replied

Simmons ran back to the base to get something and Church explained how this thing crushed him

_--Flashback_--

"Better stop Tex before she kills tucker..." Church said to himself and gave out a sigh

He walked back to base when....

He saw something small on the sky which got bigger and bigger then

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

--_End of Flashback--_

"How are you still even alive?" asked Grif

"I'm not"

"A ghost...right"

Then Simmons came running with the Gravity Hammer in his hands

"What the hell is that?!" Shouted everyone near the huge metal crate

"Its a hammer i found in the Caverns"

"Wait, maybe we should check whats inside it first" Said Tucker

"Good idea" replied Tex

Tucker drew his sword and sliced the two sides but it was as big as their base and couldnt open it thoroughly

Simmons whacked the open side of it and it went flying through the and they saw...

"A BASE?!" along with a gasp from everyone


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

RvB Shorts

Sorry if i haven't included sister in the last chapter...it slipped outta my mind. Now here's the second part of my first story....nuff said.

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything except the events are owned by their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 2

Chapter one, Part 2

Instantaneously, The Base Hovered to its designated point...which was at the middle of the canyon but at the more well lit side of it or in other words...it doesn't block the caves.

Sarge was calling command, asking what the new structure was for and the others were problematic about what to do with the metal container that is still crushing Church

*Static* "Y'ello...y'ello..." came from a familiar voice from command

"Hello Command?" Sarge said

"Hey, whats up dude...i was a little busy when you called" replied Vic jr.

"Sorry to interrupt but, why is there another base here and who is it for?"

"Oh..well i dont really know about a new base, we didnt send one there maybe you should ask Recovery one Command. I'll patch you to her."

"Hello, Hello?" asked a female voice from the radio

"Hello, This is Sarge from the red army stationed at BloodGulch outpost Alpha asking what another base is doing down here and crushed a man"

"We apologize-"

"Atleast it crushed a blue" Sarge interrupted

"We apologize if we caused any further damage but it was sent there as a forward base for freelancers"

"Freelancers?"

"Yes, We're stationing freelancers here just incase anyone needs them"

"Oh...ok then" Then the connection broke up

"Why was a base doing here sir?" Asked Simmons

"They said Freelancers were being stationed just in case"

"Just in case of what?"

Tex overheard the word 'Freelancer' and immediately asked Sarge who was going to be stationed here

"Did they say who was going to be stationed here?"

"Go ask her yourself"

"This is Freelancer Tex to Recovery one Command come in Command"

"Yes Freelancer Tex we read you.."

"Command may i ask who is going to be stationed here with us"

"Certainly, We will be stationing Agent Washington, Agent York, Agents North and South Dakota and Agent Maine Insert Thunder Clap Here

"WHAT?!"

"Its okay Agent Tex, Maine is harmless unless you order him to harm someone"

"*sigh* Well Thats a relief"

"They should be coming there right....about...now"

Just like she said The Freelancers appeared....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another Chapter done....please review if you like it or if you want any suggestions T.Y.

Darcry09...signing off..


	3. Grifball

RvB Shorts

Well since i started writing this about 5 minutes after i finished chapter 2...uhh..yeah..just wanted to let you all know and please R&R

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective owners

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Grifball

A day has already passed since the base landing incident and miraculously Church wasn't even hurt except for his arm which was broken but is already healing

---To The Blue Base!--

It was early morning (its hard to decide because they experience like 2 and a half days of sunlight) at the blue base..Everybody was just waking up. So they all dressed up with casual clothes and went to the kitchen and each took a seat.

Church took a seat next to Caboose, Tucker sat beside Sister,Junior sat in Sister's lap and Tex was making breakfast for everyone

"Dude isn't Tex making breakfast a sign of the apocalypse?" Tucker asked Church

"Let's hope not..." Church replied

Everyone took a plate and Tex served the pancakes she made (A/N: Seriously, isn't someone extremely bad turning nice a sign?!). Tex sat next to Church

"Hey are you okay?" Church asked curiously

"Yeah...why?"

"Your acting pretty nice these days"

"Why you dont like it?"

"Actually i do"

"bow chicka bow wow

Both Church and Tex shot Tucker a death glare instantaneously shutting him up

The reds did the same except the blue's did after waking up but Donut was cooking the breakfast

--Meanwhile at the new base--

South was cooking some bacon and eggs for everyone except Wash since he was still asleep.

Maine was the first to break the uncomfortable silence

"North?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered why were here?" (A/N:Sounds familiar...)

"Why would you ask that? We've only been here for like a day"

"I dont know...the silence was getting a little creepy"

"Dude...your a Freelancer and your scared of a little quiet time?"

"Stop it you two.." South stopped the other two in fear of someone having a plasma grenade inside their helmet again

The day went off boring as usual until Sarge just spawned what is to be the mother of all sports

"What ball?" Asked Grif as if he just lost his sister

"Grifball"

"Very nice name sir" i guess you know...

"Kiss ass..."

"I was able to clone the Hammer Simmons found and tweaked it a little to adjust its power and provide an unlimited supply of power and i had Lopez build a court for it under the basement"

"Can we see the court?" Donut asked a little excited

"Of course"

And to that they went to the basement to see Lopez waiting next to what looked like an elevator

"Lopez is the court done yet?" Sarge asked to the robot he made himself

"Yes" Lopez replied in English (A/N: OMG ANOTHER SIGN!)

So they went to the court and dropped their jaws in awe (except sarge cuz he already saw it and lopez because he doesn't have jaws)

Sarge started as they walked around the court "As you can see we have two sides here each with one goal and a bomb on the middle. The goal in Grifball is to get the ball to your enemies goal without getting killed"

"Sounds easy enough" Simmons said

"Simmons get that bomb there and Grif go to blue's side of the court and i'll demonstrate. Oh and Grif you may want to get a hammer"

"Ok" the both of them replied

When Simmons grabbed the ball he suddenly turned into Grif

"Woah....why am i Grif?" Simmons asked

"You see anyone who touches the bomb turns into Grif, Stripping them of their weapons and making them easier to kill"

"Why do i have to be killed" whined Grif

"Shut up Dirtbag"

"Oh and sir what happens if you kill someone?"

"Watch" Sarge then glared at Grif

"What?" And without further a due he smacked grif with the hammer

"OH MY GOD!" shouted donut

"Relax."

Grif then respawned back from the dead to the blue's side of the court

"Well....that was weird..."

"You'll respawn each time your killed now who's up for two on two?"

---Back to the Blue base--

Everyone was bored...even Caboose..Too bored to even fight or argue

So Church went to Reds to see what they're doing

"Hello?" His voice echoed through the base

"Anybody here?"

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tucker asked through the radio

"Nothing, They're not here"

"Check the Basement"

With that, Church checked the basement to be greeted by Lopez

"If you want yourself to get killed they're right over there"

"You talk english?"

"What is it to you?" Lopez said in his normal monotone voice

"Nevermind"

Church Took a look at the reds chasing Grif who was holding a bomb while the others where trying to kill him

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING CRAZY?!"

The reds looked at Church who has no idea what they were doing

Sarge told him they were having too much fun to fight and also told him how to play and told him to tell what he said to his friends and the freelancers at the other base

"Ok i'll go tell the others"

"Maybe we can kick your asses here" Shouted Grif while being chased by donut

"Oh we'll see..."

After telling the others...it was game time...


End file.
